Seeing Clearly
by Arquellania
Summary: When Dan Humphrey first met the girl of his dreams, he never forgot about her. One-shot. Dan/Serena


**Seeing Clearly**

**Summary:** When Dan Humphrey first met the girl of his dreams, he never forgot about her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the drama that comes with it.

--

He was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, eating a tuna fish sandwich while studying for his algebra exam. There was some commotion on the sidewalk, but he wasn't paying attention. It often happened when there was a gigantic social event he wasn't invited to. He turned to look.

It was exactly what he thought. There was a green-eyed boy in the middle of the crowd, a brunette clinging to him, handing out invitations. "Natie," The girl continually cooed, kissing him on his cheek and handing the invitations to a blond girl that was next to her.

She practically tossed them out, looking particularly frustrated that she had to pass them out in the first place. She made her way through the crowd, a couple of guys following her. She merely tossed an invitation next to Dan and made her way inside St. Jude's, unfazed by the students that were still dazzled by her.

He put his textbook down and examined the invitation.

_We cordially invite you to Nathaniel Archibald's fifteenth birthday soirée'._

_When: March 15, 2006 (8pm-??)_

_Where: the Waldorf Penthouse (Fifth Avenue)_

_Open Bar included._

_We hope to see you there!_

_Blair and Nate_

--

He snorted once he finished reading it, but was really wondering why he was invited in the first place. The blond girl was probably mistaken, but he was going to seize this opportunity to make fun of those Upper East Siders. This was the opportunity to relish over anecdotes of wasted teenagers at a worthless birthday party for a guy that was apparently a god of his town. He laughed at the thought and turned back to his algebra book.

--

Jenny flopped on Dan's bed, notebook in hand.

"Dan, can you help me with my English homework?" She inquired innocently, her blue eyes shining with excitement. Dan had told her about the party, and she was stuck to the lives of the rich Upper East Side teenagers. Jenny would be starting at Constance Billard in two years, and honestly, he was scared for her well-being. Jenny could be eaten alive by those devilish Upper East Siders, but honestly, it was as if she wanted to be one of them already.

Dan directed her on interruptive adverbs, then put on his father's old leather jacket and headed out the door. Rufus called him, but he ignored his father. He didn't want to be late to his first big social event, and the opportunity to laugh at his almost brainless classmates.

--

He felt so out of place, standing in the middle of the room. He had on a pair of jeans while the guys and girls were dressed in what was probably the most expensive thing they found on the clothes rack. The guy he recognized as Nate was at the bar, swallowing a beer. Another person he recognized was next him to him wearing an odd scarf, while hooting at the blond who had passed out the invitations earlier. The blond slapped him, but smirked.

Dan rolled his eyes at the lavish life these teenagers lived. A tray had come around with drinks, but Dan didn't take one, explaining that he didn't drink, and continued to ramble. The waiter cut him off, gave him an odd look, and went on to the other guests.

He obviously didn't belong here. He wasn't used to the luxuries that these kids had, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to be a part of it. He spotted the brunette he saw earlier draped over Nate once again, kissing him on the lips. The guy with the scarf rolled his eyes and turned back to the blond, who also seemed annoyed by the public display of affection.

The scarf guy lunged for the blond's chest. The blond slapped his arm. "Chuck, get the hell off of me!" She screamed, clearly oblivious that everyone was now looking at her. The room went silent, and Nate and the brunette's lips broke apart. The blond walked off; her heels clicking on the floor were the only sound in the room.

Dan tensed when he saw the blond heading in his direction. He finally got a good look at her, and it definitely wasn't what he expected.

--

The blond smiled, waving. "I'm Serena." Her hand stuck out. Dan shook it, clearly amazed that she had even talked to him.

Her face was gorgeous. Her blue eyes sparkled with a welcoming sensation, and her smile was dazzling. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and attention-grabbing.

"I'm Dan." He half-smiled. "It's nice to meet you." He started to stutter, something that he usually controlled. He was too nervous to utter another word.

"Serena!" The brunette at the bar screeched.

"I'm coming, Blair," Serena rolled her eyes. She turned to Dan. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He didn't respond. Serena turned on her heel and made her way back to Blair, who was clearly close to wringing Chuck with his scarf.

He was left in awe and at the perfection that had just spoken to him. If falling in love felt like this, he fell hard. Truthfully, he didn't mind it.

--

He felt reminiscent as he put his arm around Serena, who was smiling brightly as she chatted with Blair. He was in the same place he was three years ago, where he first met the love of his life. It was merely coincidental that they were here for the same occasion. Nate was turning eighteen today, and a much smaller party was being thrown. Blair was no longer draped on Nate, but was sitting on Chuck's lap, which it looked like he particularly enjoyed.

Nate was talking to Chuck about going to Monaco over the weekend, swallowing a beer just as he did those years ago. Chuck was no longer lunging for Serena, which Dan was relieved about. He seemed to really be absorbed in having a relationship with Blair, which still left Dan in confusion, but so long as he wasn't attacking his sister or Serena, he was content.

Serena turned to Dan and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Why are you so quiet?"

Blair snickered. "Maybe Cabbage Patch is dreaming about his new girlfriend." Serena laughed. "Oh, be quiet!" Chuck wanted to add something in, but Blair immediately noticed and put a finger to his lips. Chuck took advantage of the moment and kissed her. Serena rolled her eyes, still disgusted, and Nate turned to Vanessa to avoid watching the sight. Dan was amazed that Nate and Vanessa's relationship had also lasted, but Dan noticed that Nate was actually willing to listen to what she had to say, and immediately approved. Each of them had all seemed happy in their relationships, though Dan still thought that happiness was rare in the Upper East Side.

Serena turned to Dan again, her dazzling smile appearing. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The girl of his dreams had landed in his arms, and he couldn't feel luckier.

The day he met Serena van der Woodsen was the day that everything became clear.

--

**Author's Note:** I finally finished this one-shot. I know I have to update my chapter fics. I've suddenly got a nice rush for Drowning, while Chapter 11 of Closed Doors is almost finished. I've got my entire outline on Wannabe, so I just need to put it in writing. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


End file.
